


Eden Sky's| IFHY

by SHIGESAKI



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Orochimaru (Naruto), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Forgive Me, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hate to Love, Inner Dialogue, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Orochimaru (Naruto), Sensei Orochimaru (Naruto), Strong Haruno Sakura, i fucking hate you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIGESAKI/pseuds/SHIGESAKI
Summary: what's to happenif new sakura discardsthe influence ofher fangirl ways.Also, who is this'real sakura'?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do whatever the fuck I want.
> 
> This is a fanfiction, MY fanfiction. I may do whatever I please as long as I give credits to our original god— I mean the creator of Naruto. In this, the Haruno are in fact a clan, why, because I said so. No further explanation.
> 
> It won't be hard to understand what's happening here. I made sure of it. Though, if you are confused. Well, answer me this... Is it hard to loose that many brain cells in one lifetime? I change a lot of aspects in this fanfiction from the original naruto. It'll be unrealistic and over the top, sometimes characters will seem op as shit.
> 
> Unlikely ships do sail. Mostly because if you read the tags, this could be a gxg. COULD BE!!! Again, I do what I want. Because I am author-san. Be scared.  
> ★ *wink wonk*

Chapter One  
–Forget Your Sasuke-kun!–  
★|↓↓↓↓|†

Staring blankly at the girl on the grounding of both their consciousnesses combine, she wished she'd killed herself long before she turned eighteen like she promised her younger self she would. 

As harsh as that was, it was the truth. There was something so loathe-some of the soul of this girl she frowned down upon.

Distastefully, she pondered over her choices over the times of both her lives. How did it come to this, Sakura Haruno and her eye straining pink hair sprawled out unconsciously on the ground. Really, there were ways to murder her in cold blood and escape, but she found herself deciding she better not.

Really she knew about her over exaggeration towards the girl, really it was her feelings. Sakura haruno had done something that stopped her from finishing the fanfiction she was reading along with the grilled cheesy goodness she'd been consuming. 

Her nosed twitched violently at the thought of her discarded sandwich.

She mentally apologized to the girl after all the cursing she'd done at her. Pushing herself upward more, scooting over to her figure, combing her fingers through her pink locks after lying her head down in her lap. 

The moment her sea foam green eyes snapped open, she knew this would be worse than the first time, Sakura Haruno doesn't have her memory of her other life. And now she's in a strangers lap in a strange place.

She had no idea what she had done to her world. Nor did she know her existence tore out her own brothers, her brother wasn't once brought up in the anime.

The pink haired girl scream, scrambling away from her. She sighed tiredly. Sakura reached for pouch, which wasn't there, she screeched louder. She has nothing to protect herself with.

"Take a deep breath Sakura. With me, in. Out." Both girls chests rising and falling in tandem, Sakura's wide eyes took in the familiarity of the ravenette, rapid heart coming to a calm.

"Before you freak out again and ask questions, let me answer the ones I think you might have," The ravenette spoke just as Sakura opened her mouth again. She cautiously nodded her head, narrowing her green eyes into the golden ones.

"First, my name, well yours, is Himari Ichika. This is your and my own conscience smashed together. Remember the seal you just tested out? That was what got us both here." She explained softly, slowly getting up with her hands up to show she by no means wants to hurt the girl.

"Wh-what?" Sakura's face turned conflicted and scared.

Himari's eyes widened a bit, and she made her way a bit slow to the girl. "Slow down hunny, you'll end up hyperventilating if you keep going. I'll explain how we know each other now–." 

She threw her fists at Himari, who easily dodged with the slight turn of her torso. Grabbing a pale wrist she pulled Sakura into her who struggled against her hold on her waist. "We don't know each other, I would have recognized you the second I saw you." She huffed out with her cheeks set aflame at their provocative position.

"But to no avail, those memories were locked away from you so you could enjoy your life as a kunoichi." Mindlessly running her fingers through the silky locks of the mornings brightest and earliests of skies.

"Okay, and how do I get them back?"

"Not only did you request for me to keep them from you, but to not send you back to the world you were just in." She recalled, though she found the request silly, she would comply.

"WHY?!?" Tugging frustratedly at her light locks, tears pricking in her eyes. Ichika felt her heart dropped, she tried her best to not follow in Sakura breakdown. She just looked so lost.

She pulled Sakura into a comforting hug, her eyebrows pulled together roughly, a tear slipping from her waterline. Squeezing the sobbing girl in her arms she continued on. 

"We originally agreed we only get a certain amount of times we can switch life times. For us this would be the second time, we didn't want to risk causing something wrong." She made a choking sound muffled by Himari's chest, it may have not been the thing to say.

"Why did you make it sound that way?" She asked accusingly, Ichika complied knowing well the girl is just terrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. If we were to mess up what happens in that life, who knows what'll happen. You were scared the most, but I understand now." She sympathize with Sakura, she was a useless fangirl, and a people pleaser. But she did have feelings, and she was physically strong. A bit on the weak-minded side, but it could change. 

"Oh... What now?"

"So straight forward, Sakura-chan." Himari smiled fondly at Sakura, patting her head.

"Well, I'm scared. But I wouldn't mind getting out of here."

"What about your prescious Saskue-kun." Himari mock in a bitter sweet smile, Sakura grew uneasy at the sight. But nonetheless started freaking out.

"No Sakura. That may have been the last time you see him in that life time, but it's time to have a whole other!" She stated, trying to lighten the mood, she didn't know how to tell the girl that she wouldn't be able to go back since her body is too destroyed by her failed fuinjutsu seal. That, and she didn't have the heart.

Sakura wailed loudly, her body going limp in the strong arms of Himari. Whom, was getting sick of the girls pathetic antics, and was really going to snap.

"Sasuke-kun! SASKUE-KUN! HOW WILL I EVER– INO-PIG!! SHE'LL GET HER GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS ON MY SASUKE-KUN!!!" Tears ran down her face as Himari tried staying calm and not to resort to hitting the child- too late, Sakura crossed the line. Too far in now.

Himari growled loudly, pulling Sakura back from her hysterics, her wide shocked snotty face stared up at the dark intimidating blue eyes in fear, flinching back when she felt her grab her collar.

"Sakura... You're weak! Look at you, obsessing over a boy who doesn't even want you! And you want to be a kunoichi– BECAUSE EVERYONE MAKES ASSUMPTIONS ON WHAT HE LIKES? Has he ever told anyone he like kunoichi's?" She scrowled down at the fearful face of the crying girl, flinching yet again at her harsh heated gaze.

She hurriedly answered when Himari's eyes started to narrow in on her. "N-no?"

"Yes, no is the correct answer. All those girl you think are commpititon just wanted to believe, and with that, they made everyone else believe so too! For being at the top of your class, you sure are dumb," Poking the middle of her forehead, the girl flushed in embarrassment, turning away ashamedly from Himari and her truthful words.

"Do you really think risking your life is cute? On the brink of death what are you going to do? Call out for him, and he won't be there... You spent too much of your time invested in him, and now your loosing him- I need you to realize Saskue Uchiha, was never worth your time." She let her gaze soften to show Sakura just how worried she was for her well-being. It was a drastic change in emotion and mood.

Sakura turned back to her, her eyes seemingly runner ng out of tears for her to cry, hurt clear on her face, along with her misdoings.

"Being a kunoichi means willingly risking your life to protect your loved ones and your home. You can't expect everyone to save you, they'll be too busy saving everyone else and themselves. It's not always that someone will be able to come save you before you catch yourself in a situation you can't get out of because you didn't train when you had the chance to!" Letting go of Sakura's crinkled collar, solemn gaze around the pink haired girls face. 

Realization struck her too fast, she wailed again, her brokenly, Himari wasn't the best at things like this. But she'll make Sakura see what she's doing. She'd die in action way too easily if she would just pick up training a bit more than trying to please the last uchiha who was set on revenge.

Shutting her emotions back from Sakura's green analytic eyes. Standing tall with her chin tilted up, and Sakura's slumped helpless figure kneeling before her with a tear stained face. "Sakura Haruno, your wasting away, and I won't have it. Not only is that my body, but your mind! I won't let it happen. I'll be damned if I let you stay like this!"

"Himari... " 

"Yes Sakura, I know I was harsh, but I couldn't come up with a softer way. And the way you've been acting had been pissing me off for quite some time. But, you're so strong. So so so strong." Himari held the girls soft cheeks in her hands, kissing her forehead and wiping her tears.

"Whether we want to or not. The only way out is to expect that we'll be switching bodies once more." 

"I know how strong you are, but right now, I'm going to need you to show me that immense strength. We'll both get through this, I just so happen to know you'll love that life." Ruffling the twelve year olds hair, helping the sniffling girl up. Hurt still evident on her face, which was to be expected. Her words were pretty sharp, and her heart would probably scar over, but she needed this.

Just now she was hoping there wasn't any mess up in this whole ordeal and she won't be sent into the body Sakura accidentally destroyed. What a painful death.

"H-how do i-I do tha-t?" She stammered and hiccuped, clutching on to Himari for her life. Which was odd since she pretty much took the heart from her chest, stomped on it, and made her eat it after they both ended up dying.

Which is another question, how did Himari die? She remembered eating, her mother in the other room humming a small sweet melody, and her throat closing up. Best guess, and only guess, was that she choked and her mother couldn't save her on time. 

Clearing her throat along with her thoughts, Himari replied softly to her: "Well, you'll have to say it out loud. Its the first thing I did when I woke up."

Sakura's eye brows furrowed furthermore, tilting her head acutely. "How exactly would that sound?"

"'I, say your name, accept whatever fate is bestowed upon me' believe it or not, you were the one to set it in stone that, that would be our okay." Himari giggled twiddling with her fingers.

So she nodded, and repeated their safe words. Putting in place her name as Himari said to. "I, Sakura Haruno, accept whatever fate is bestowed upon me."

Both girls glowed purple- gold, pink and green. "And with that, our journeys should begin. I promised, I'll make something so we can communicate through worlds–." Hugging her one last time before she faded out first, Himari close behind. 

"There are definitely things that I'll be changing." With a sigh of acceptance, she drifted out in the darkness.


	2. Just A Small Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go as planned, but over all are accepted quite fast.

Chapter Two  
–Just A Small Malfunction–  
★|↓↓↓↓|†

Himari knew the switch worked once again when she heard the sweet voices of her parents Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, and older twin brother Hoshi Haruno. Both siblings lied their heads down on their mother's chest stroking her back, along with the small blonde patches of hair on Satoshi's head with her other hand.

The familiarity of the feminine voice singing softly to her never got old, this is what she missed when she and Sakura— well now Himari seeing as how they took each other's names when they did so at first. It's the whole reason she'd been so mad, and upset, Himari was the opposite of her. But Sakura would not turn out the way she did the last time. 

Here's to hoping Himari wasn't already doing the same thing she did here in her other world. Gotta have some faith that some common sense kicked in once she stomped on the girls heart. 

"That you did, Sakura-chan! And then continue to do so."

Startled by the voice in her head she widened her eyes, her parents nor brother seemingly not noticing her change in mood. Her mother continued singing softly to her toddler daughter.

"Himari?" She asked, the voice was familiar and sounded just like her.

"Yup. I think we did it wrong..." The sheepish voice echoed in her head. It was good to know she wasn't insane.

"Indeed we might have. It seems both souls are still within one body... You're my Inner!" Remembering the anime, inner Sakura was a bit mean and loud, but with both smarts on each side, this may not be all that bad. If Sakura forgot anything from watching the anime, and living in it from the last time, Himari can just tell her what she encountered last time.

"How is it you've already accepted this?"

"I don't see any other choices here Himari." With a hum, Himari quieted down once more. 

Sakura gulped down the pressure in her throat, closing her tired eyes. Her mother chuckled, Sakura's head moving with Mebuki's chest. She was glad once she was back, so was her brother. With one half, goes the other. Was that it? Her existence, stopped his. She truly is a selfish human, crude really.

It seemed to be early in the morning, barely even eight. 

"We're going to start training soon." Sakura wanted to stand up, maybe walk towards the mirror she saw from her bed. She had probably been old enough to enter the academy by now, it seemed that way by the age her brother looks.

"Eh, training? At such a young age, are you even sane?" An unhappy fangirl screeched at an ungodly and alarming volume in the shared head space.

"I'd like to think so! But yes, if I'm changing what you did, yes. If it makes you feel any better I'm starting out easy with stamina–." Her stated, combing her fingers through her knotted pink hair. It wasn't as silky as Himari had kept it, but there are other things to worry about than what texture her hair is.

"I GUESS that's alright, but sweat is nastyyyyy." She whined dramatically, Sakura internally scoffed in disbelief, it's not like she cares what comes from her body, as long as it was healthy.

"You didn't let me finish— do you think we can get chakra weights at this age?" She tapped her chin curiously, really just out to tease Himari. 

What if, maybe she could just live the way she did before she and Himari switched the first time. But at that point, she was still pretty much a liability to her team, so maybe she can do something to be of use this time.

And by that, she's going to start training herself harder and harder from a young age. Taint the soul while it's still young! Maybe her brother will join in.

Himari chocked loudly, catching Sakura's attention yet again. "A-are you training us the way Might Guy trains Rock Lee!?!" 

She hummed lightly, getting up from her mother's chest, much to her protest, and her brother's and father's amusement. "I am. Get over it. Don't complain that I'm doing things different, that's the whole point. I do things for me and the people I love. Which reminds me, I'm going to try to meet Naruto again soon."

Himari hesitantly started talking again, the topic wasn't the best to talk with if it was her. "What's got you so determined to meet that loud mouth?" 

"Oh how I wished this worked in the first place... You would've seen all the wrong that the village of Konoha and her people have done to such a small lonely boy." Sadly, Sakura made her way down stairs to see if she can either get anything to eat, her mother calling after her, and her brothers racing after her with a cute little pout.

"I'm sorry... " And with that she faded out once more. 

"Mama." She turned just to tug on her mother's white dress, who smiled warmly down to the toddlers. Picking her up, despite Sakura's dismay, Mebuki snickered at her daughter, ignoring her rather mature behavior. Or maybe it was she always acted this way, and she found amusement in it. "Are you hungry Sakura-chan, Hoshi-chan?" 

Sakura and her twin nodded vigorously making the two adults laugh.

"Mama, may I have umeboshi?" She asked, her mouth watering at the mention. The more white-ish haired— blonde boy shouted in agreement. Her father snorted, trailing behind the three, catching a glance over her shoulder, Mebuki narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Not now, but later. Is that okay?" Getting a disappointed hum in agreement, Mebuki continued down the stairs.

"Now, tommorow is your guy's first day at the academy... You don't have to be a kunoichi nor a shinobi," Mebuki looked to her daughter and down to her son, her normal supportive parent face, making Sakura's heart warm.

She knew an early death would mess her parents up, and it would brake her big brother. It seems life has always been cruel, even to the youngest of souls, but she wasn't planning to be one of those souls. 

She was just glade her mother wasn't like every other, any other would start blubbering about how she'd need to find a cute boy. And her brother shouting about how she would never marry on his watch. But again, her family wasn't like that.

But.

Something Sakura did as Himari, was experiment. She dated the girls, and even unknowingly the gays, and the they's. She found she hadn't held a preference, and also became confused on her gender quite a lot, she still doesn't know what to do.

Realizing the quick turn in topic in her head, she ate the plain rice her mother had given her before answering her words from before.

"I'm going to become a kunoichi. The most respectable kunoichi of my generation, I respect your thoughts and worries on the topic of me being one, mother, but this is what I want. To offer my life, in order to keep the village safe. It is my dream—." God help her, she's about to pull a Sasuke. "—and I will make it a reality!" 

"That's an admirerable dream, Saku-chan! I want to be a Anbu commander?" Which sounded more like a question, but nonetheless everyone still took him as serious as he was.

Both adults gazed on, proud yet concerned, like any supportive parent would. Nodding her head with the slightest prick of tears in her eyes, Mebuki grinned, starting her stories of her own team when she was in the academy, and even the times she and Sakura's father had teamed up on missions.

"... Minato Namikaze, he's Naruto Uzumaki's father... Isn't he?" At the confrontation, her parents froze, gazing at their two children uneasily. Her father was the first to react, it wasn't the easiest to lie to the twins. They seemed to know a lot for their age.

Hoshi, her brother, analyzed his body language the whole time, you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking for it. Grimacing as his senses picked up his father's guilt and wrapping around his mother's even stronger feelings of the same emotions. How suffocating.

Kizashi guiltily rubbed the nape of his neck, staring down at his rice, her mother following in tow. "Well, it's hard not to keep anything from you, Sakura, Shiroshi. Now a days, you pretty much know everything." Almost sadly, he exhaled loudly. Hoshi grimaced at the use of his full name, Sakura ignored as such since she actually liked his name.

A sudden rage set in the pits of the girls heart, along with conflict. "Why haven't we ever taken him in? I mean, Mother, you were close friends with Minato-sama and Kushina-san, correct? Why let the villagers beat him up, treat him so badly. The poor boy doesn't even know what for!"

"... We were told not to by the council, and many others disagreed and went against it. Even Mikoto Uchiha wanted to take him in, but the same results." They slumped, Sakura's green eyes met her brothers misty purple.

"We have enough of the remaining Haruno clan members here in Konoha to have a compound. Why not invite him into the clan, the Hokage and council have no jurisdiction over what you do with your clan. Clan business is none of theirs, isn't that how it goes? Set by the second Hokage, right? If they wanted to get to Naruto-san, they would have to go through the clan head." Stuffing more rice in her mouth angrily, almost choking, which she ignored. Hoshi had put in a hum instead of words of his harsh two-cents.

The two adults switched amazed and surprised looks between the four of them. "She's right!" Jumping up from their seats, hugging the girl to her chest with tears and mixed emotions all around.

"No shit!"

"Stop cursing!"


	3. The Haruno Prodigies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes his first steps into the Haruno compound, and how a few chosen clan heads met and came to know of the sibling prodigies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took almost an hour to rewrite this three times. I have absolutely no life at all.

Chapter Three  
—The Haruno Prodigies—  
★|↓↓↓↓|†

Hoshi took on the roll of informing Naruto, arguing how he wanted to feel important since he is the heir to the clan. He was only able to tell him the basics, and maybe get him into their father's office. A new polished office, the clan had pretty much been brought back together for this one boy.

Hopefully, he would appreciate this, and take full advantage to it. Maybe even learn a thing or two about being an heir to a clan, but it may not help since he was a heir to a different, very strong clan, a dead clan. Which again, he will be able to use to this advantage if he knows how to. 

Wasn't his father civillian born?

Sakura was just following her brother around for the shit of it. She had nothing to do, and she wanted to sneak off soon to see the costing of those chakra weights would be. 

"If you're just going to sneak off, go ahead. But make it back home before noon." Passively waving a hand over his shoulder, Hoshi walked on without a care in the world where his sister was going. He loved her, and knew she could very well handle herself and any bullies that come her way. 

Good thing it doesn't get consistent til they get into the academy. Oh, wait. Isn't that tommorow.

Sakura grunted, turning the corner to the weapons shop. Quietly thanking herself from getting money from her parents before leaving, she would in fact need kunai, and a sharpener. And  
peek a glance to the weights, she had too little to know she wouldn't get getting them right away. 

Maybe Hoshi's sensei would let her barrow some weapons from him, or maybe not, he doesn't seem to like kids.

Stepping in loudly through the door, the man behind the counter gave her a dry look before going back to his pervy not safe for work book.

She checked the kunai the way she was taught, seeing if the right kind would balance, and the cheap knock off's would fall. She almost lost a toe or two. Grouchily brushing of the laughter of the few shinobi in the shop, she continued to look around.

She only had enough money for the kunai she planned to get. Making a mental list on what she wanted to get, even though she has yet to train with them.

She would save up for the chakra weights, and make a suggestion to the Hokage or her chunin teacher about how the academy kids should do the low rank work in the village. Sounds more helpful. 

Buying what she needed, ignoring the haughtily looks on the faces of the all shinobi she passed, passing her own brother dragging a traumatized blonde behind him. His clothes tattered and burn, a little blood running from his bottom lip.

Hadn't he just gotten out of the hospital after being in a small short coma after a rather vicious beating.

Sakura, although isn't a very affectionate person not does she like showing she's really the softest person here, she rushes up to the bug eyes blonde boy. Taking the cloth from her back pocket, swiping it amongst his lips, sharing gazes with him.

He flinched back, whether it's at her touch, or just reflexes. Either way, it's all so wrong.

The two Haruno twin's share a indescribable glance and a nod that Naruto couldn't even begin to understand. 

She rushed ahead of both boys, unsafely through ally-ways, all the way home after dodging that creepy guy that's always looking to mug someone with a sharp ended rusty spoon. 

Skipping a step on the way up the stairs to her him, she forcefully threw open the door, running loudly throughout their new home, in the old compound they'd claimed.

If a compound isn't used, and in this case it hasn't been used for almost a few decades, another clan is able to claim it and use it for their own. Sakura has never seen so many Haruno in one place. 

Makes her unnoticeably nervous.

She takes off her shoes like she was supposed to at the front door, right infront of her father's office. Knocking lightly, she waited for him to give the okay.

“Aw, my smart beautiful little blossom.” He cooed as she glared playfully at him, her heart stings tugging when she remembers all the time without them. She was sad to find out Hoshi's soul got sucked into her little shenanigans and wasn't able to be born into that life and still stuck with her, and his soul was stuck with Sakuras throughout her whole lifetime as Himari.

She shuddered, shaking her head to get rid of any thoughts.

She raised a thin pink brow, barely visible covered by her bangs. “Then what is Shiroshi?”

“My son? You mean my little star? It's what Hoshi means.” He told her in a obvious tone with a kinda 'duh' face. Her glared hardens at her father, like she was supposed to know what her brothers nickname meant.

"Smug motherfucker..."

"...well—"

"Don't you dare!" Himari snorted, fading away into smaller thoughts at the back of Sakura's head.

“Father, I can't always use my brain. Especially when I don't want to.” Massaging her temples, trying to dispell the upcoming headache this whole week would continue to give her. Which leaves Sakura distraught, and irritable.

“Now, I was here to inform you of the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki after being signed out from the hospital, he may have some– scratches here and there.” Bowing her head respectfully, Kizashi straightens into a more business like approach. His aura turning more serious.

“Thank you, Sakura. And maybe ask for Takata, she's a known medic nin. Make sure your older brother brings Naruto-san straight here. You know how he tends to wonder.” Kizashi mutters the last sentence more to himself, avoidance clear on his face as he disapproving grimaces and turns his face away from Sakura watchful bemused eyes. 

Nodding once more before taking her leave, letting her father get back to his bothersome paperwork that he's really starting to loathe. 

"Try and sense them since you wanna train yourself so young." Himari spoke up for her first time this evening with a hmph. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"And she talks!" Sakura exaggerated, rolling her eyes internally so those who passed by her in the main house didn't think she was weird. Nodding to those she could come pass, them back in response. She was honestly starting to worry, it's been months she's been quiet. 

"Sakura!!" Himari whined loudly.

"Thank you for the suggestion Hima-chan." Happily doing as suggested, it wasn't bad, but she'd felt her brother going off course towards a dango vendor two streets away from the compound. Chucking at the inconvenience, she listened to Himari compare her and her brother to the first and second Hokage.

The irony, as they've taken the Senju compound, it's not like anyone could say anything since no one has inhabited it for more over a decade. And that was the requirement that needed to be met before one can reinstate an abandoned compound.

The other clans had fought with her father for this, most likely out of jealously for some reason. They'd thought the compound would have been a little more than what theirs looked like. Well, not really the Uchiha, Fugaku really couldn't have given more of a shit about any of this, he did go see them open the gates with remaining blood they had from a Senju. 

Disbursing the seal, imagine their surprise when a toddlers draws a new one, one of her own design, and then spreads her blood on it casually. They hadn't expected that.

*Flashback a few months prior*

Sakura pushed a few adults out of her way, her father excusing her, and her brother lazing around whilst he still can. Her clan rolled their eyes at the show off prodigy of their main branch, smirking a bit to themselves thinking about the reactions of their guests.

Those not of Haruno blood stared at the little girl placing a new and smaller seal on the inner part of the gate near the hinges. Nodding at it, turning to her brother to inspect for her to see if she'd done it right.

He hummed after his inspection deaming it advanced for someone who just stared blood seals, then nicking their thumbs and individually wiping their blood on it and walking further into the compound.

The few clan heads, the Hokage, and the council stared at their retreating small figures. A few with interest and dark looks, others shocked and in disbelief. Kizashi nodded it all off continued his inspection of the front of the compound.

"The fuck was that?" Shikaku found it needed enough to speak up first, pointing in the direction they left. It being him to speak up first, unexpectedly, the Haruno's break out into laughter. One found it in themselves to explain a tiny bit about the twins.

"Our prodigies are quite blunt with their actions at times, they don't care about their impacts. But it's known they only do it if it benefits themselves," Daishisu, known for his swordsmanship within the little bit of clan, spoke up leaning against the large gate. 

Wiping tears from his eyes remembering the first time he'd seen his student, the male of the two siblings, do something in ordinary for children their age. 

"Shiroshi is advanced in bukijutsu¹, fuinjutsu². And Sakura is advanced in the same things as her brother, but also Chakra flow³. They're both good at disrupting advance and mature genjutsu⁴, and intense when engaging in taijutsu⁵ that they developed on their own, not our clans techniques. they still have interest in learning our Hiden⁶. They aren't people I want to fight." He told them, whispering the last part to himself, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Bukijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Chakra Flow, Disrupting Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and interested in your Hiden, huh. They-." The head of the Yamanaka clan spoke repeating what they were told as if asking for reassurance that's exactly what his ears have heard.

"But could they beat Itachi or Shisui?" It didn't sound smug, more curious. Fugaku stood their running his fingers through the ends of his ponytail, unbeknownst to him the eyes that he drawn to himself whilst he was thinking of pitting the prodigies against each other. Said a few other names, known for being strong within the Uchiha clan.

It wasn't just him, Shikaku too had been thinking along the same lines as the Uchiha head. Kizashi just shrugged, couldn't give a care at all, he knows his children, they couldn't do a lot any more to surprise him, but there is room to try still. Mebuki grinned with a shrug of her own, sighing when the chakra of her children fluctuated before running their way.

"Mother tell Hoshi we don't purposefully have to put ourselves through trauma just to get our kekkei genkai– he sounds dumb, selfish— power HUNGRY!" She screeched in a high pitched childish voice, punching her elder brother who watched her with disdain, and avoidance.

"Oh, Hoshi. You should know your sister is right! You don't need to do that, you can get it through intense training and feeling- that's what activates the blossom." She tutted picking her children up who openly glared at each other. Leaving with her children fore she too wanted to explore 

*End of Flashback*

“Hoshi! Stop it, you're dragging Naurto-san away from our objective! Father did to bring him straight to him.” Pulling the two boys along, ignoring Naruto's questions about their destination and why he's needed. 'Accidentally' pricking him with a needle and taking his blood, passing it subtly on to her brothers own hand. 

Letting him into the compound with a black lined Haruno symbol. Leading him to the middle where the main branch lives, and her father's office is, taking their shoes off at the front door. A hesitant Naruto sweating behind them as they lead him further in.

“Ah, Naruto-san. It's nice to see you, though I wish it was when you were in better condition, and even better health.” Kizashi states sadly, gesturing to the place he could sit, and had Takata take care of him. To show him, Sakura and Shiroshi sat down before him, in front of their father.

Though uncomfortable, they had been taught to endure it, and later it'd be so natural they wouldn't even mind that and the pain of their limbs after a long amount of time. 

“You too Mister, I guess.” He muttered with hostility, as predicted. It was evident he couldn't fully just trust someone right off the bat, even if they save him from another beating after recovering from the last. 

“I am Kizashi Haruno, the head of my clan too. I have business with you, a proposition if you will.” And with that, Sakura tuned it all out, keeping a safe eye on the boy how would later be a energetic ball of sunshine. And for once, she couldn't wait for it to happen. For the future to come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be updating this story much, nor will I most likely finish it. But I have an idea of where it's going.

**Author's Note:**

> On a rating of 1-10 how ass was my writing? Keep in mind I'm not yet in high school *tho I am supposed to be* and it'll be a while before I edit this, feel free to cheek out any of my other works!


End file.
